The present invention relates to containers and relates, in particular, to containers having a top and a bottom opening through which contained material can be introduced or dispensed.
In certain containers, particularly those fabricated of glass for containing relatively viscous materials, such as ketchup, mayonnaise, toothpaste, axle grease and the like, it is difficult to dispense materials of the above general class particularly when the containers are less than half full.